


Halo, when aliens steak

by Nonbendo



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: Steve Irwin Chief THE XXVII fights sum aliens.





	Halo, when aliens steak

Halo, When Aliens Attack!

Disclaimer: I don;t own Halo.

Once upon a time master chief's cousin Steve Urwin Chief XXVII was a spaceship in the starry sky, flying to another plant. He was off to planet mexico to do some mexican wrestling. Wrestling mexicans was not that different from wrestling crocogators, except mexicans had more hands and smaller jaws, but they still had a tendency to bite when the ref wasn't looking. crocogators would bite even if the ref was looking.

Steve Urwin Chief XXVII's mind turned to thoughts of president trump, who was kind of a meanypants really and kicked all the mexicans off earth 1000 years ago, when he found out they were aliens. They had lived in peach for a really long time so it was kinda silly really. Suddenly a mexican spaceship.

Suddenly trump called him on the space phone. "BLURBLURBLURBLUR! YOU CAN'T GO TO PLANET MEXICO! THERE'S A WALL NOW!"

"Crikey. Nah, I can just fly over the wall, and then I can wrestle the mexicans and stick muh finger up their bums," Steve Urwin Chief XXVII said austrailianly.

"Crap! I forgot space was 3 dimensional!" Declared trump.

"Crikey! Yeah that sure was dump of you!" Austrailianed Steve Urwin Chief XXVII

and then Steve Urwin Chief XXVII flew over the wall between planet earth and planet mexico. And there was snow and fire because it used to be mars.

"ola!" Greeted a mexican to his spaceship.

"Ola!" Greeted the spacehip back!

And then Steve Urwin Chief XXVII existed his spaceship.

"Crikey! I see you met my spaceship. I'm also a spaceship. Let's wrestle."

"SEE! Vamoos all rings!" Mexicaned the mexican.

"Crikey! Where is the ring though mate?" asked Steve Urwin Chief XXVII

"Just in el camino Desday Akwee. Tay mustard." Mexicaned the mexican.

"Crikey! Thanks mate," Said Steve Urwin Chief XXVII

"Soy Steve El Mexican poor chair toe." Mexicaned the Mexican.

"Crikey! Nice to meet you Steve the Mexican! I'm Steve Urwin Chief XXVII"

"Unplacer Cone shirt Tambourine!" Mexicaned the Mexican.

"Crikey! That's good to know,"

"Bwano, ella sumos" Mexicaned the mexican.

There was a big loocha door rink with springy ropes and a matrees. They wrestled but because steve urwin chief XXVII was a spaceship he won easily. Then Steve Urwin Chief XXVII stuck his finger up steve the mexican's butt.

"Como errors tan fwer tay?" Asked the mexican mexicanly.

"I'm a spaceship. Just like my dad is a factory and my cousin master is a robot!" Said Steve Urwin Chief XXVII, flexing his Bi Seps.

The end.


End file.
